


Someone's Something - Teen Wolf Smutt With Plot

by NekoPrincess15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincess15/pseuds/NekoPrincess15
Summary: Someone's Something is a Teen Wolf smutt book with a plot to it I guess. The readers name is Yazmin. This book is for the weird to be themselves and normals to take a brake and let themselves go. This is were all the not so socially normal smutt is with some fluff and a bit of everything. Request welcome!Just read it.You know you want to.





	Someone's Something - Teen Wolf Smutt With Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season two. Derek is the Alpha. Yazmin McCall is Scotts adoptive sister. This is a intro chapter with smutt. 
> 
> Cock holding kink with just a little hint of pee but not really,and a praise kink with fluff.

Yazmin McCall didn't like being a werewolf. She really didn't like hearing everything and smelling everything. She hated the responsibility and the power. 

But what she hated most of all the heightened emotions she felt. Yazmin has always naturally been a submissive person. Never able to make big decisions on her own. Always wanting to please everyone and anyone. Always wanting to be useful. Always feeling like she needed to be told what to do.

She knew it wasn't normal. Before she was even adopted by the McCalls she felt this way. But after a trip to the therapist she knew it was 'wrong'. So she tried to hide it the best she could. It would shine through at times.

Like once when she was in middle school and Scott and Stiles couldn't decide on what movie they wanted to see so they asked Yazmin. She couldn't handle the decision and started to panic a bit. So the boys ended up making a choice. 

But now as a werewolf with an alpha it was hard to hide. Especially now with the instinct to always listen to that alpha. Said alpha is Derek Hale.

Yazmin was turned by Peter to get to Scott before Derek killed him. Even against Scott and even Stiles liking, Yazmin finds herself with Derek in her free time. Even missing some of school just to be with him. 

Today had started off a bit earlier for Yazmin. She woke up at Derek's place. She had told her mom she was staying at a friends house. She told that lie quite frequently lately. She got dressed,but not before asking Derek what she should wear. 

Derek knew about the way she felt. He told her that as her alpha he should know everything. She told him everything. He felt that as the alpha he should help her. Then he started to enjoy it as well. But he'd never admit that,he'd never tell anyone that.

Leaving for school was always the hardest for Yazmin. Especially this morning. She had stayed with Derek from the weekend till today..... today is wednesday. Every time she went to school Scott and Stiles would try to talk to her about it. She even got into a bit of a fight with Scott on monday for being with Derek all weekend. Scott could smell Derek on her. It was hard for Yazmin. Most of her life had been spent listening to Scott and Stiles and submitting to them even if they didn't realize it. Now she has Derek and she doesn't want to lose him. But even just Stiles and Scott talking to her about it makes her cry every time. 

And Derek knew that. She would come to him everyday after school and tell him about it. Cried to him about it. He knew today was going to be hard because of all the text Yazmin got last night from Scott and Stiles. He knew that she had to be home tonight because Scott and Stiles threated to tell Mrs.McCall that Yazmin wasn't really at a friends house. 

That's why Derek woke her up earlier than normal this morning. He wanted to make her happy. He wants her to have a great morning, knowing her day will be hell for her. He had a few ideas for this morning. He was thinking about it all last night as he layed next to the young wolf girl. 

"Yazmin come here." Derek called her over and obediently she walked to find him without hesitation. Although once she found him she started to blush. Her face almost as red as a tomato. "Hold it for me while i take a leak." He knew what this did to her. He knew underneath all that innocent was a dirty little girl who wanted nothing more than to be used by him and be praised for it. That's exactly why even as red her cheeks got,he held his dick for him to pee. She was happy to help. Happy to hold it for him. She was even happier when he petted her head praising her as she did it. "Such a good girl" he said as he tucked himself back in.

Yazmin felt so good. She was so happy. Almost a little dazed if Derek actually thought about it. Derek loved the look in her eyes. The gloss that made her eyes shimmer. It turned him on. But he wanted to take his time this morning. Put the little she wolf in the headspace she loved before she had to deal with a shitty day. 

"Follow me." and obediently Yazmin followed Derek to his bed. She had followed him like a lost puppy. And once Derek sat on his bed he told her to heel. She did without hesitation. Her action was rewarded with a "Good girl." That made her feel all tingly inside. 

"Did you clean up this morning?" The young wolf responded with a "Yes Sir." She cleaned up every morning. She took pride in it. "Of course you did. A good girl like you always does as she's told." His hand cupped her chin and his thumb slid over her lips. He looked into her glasses eyes and saw something that made him happy,which is rare. The happiness in just submitting to him is all in her eyes. She is focused on nothing but him. As if there was nothing else in the world.

That's what led his lips to landing on hers. Her lips moved in perfect sync with his. Yazmin was in a blissful state. Derek's warm lips on hers put her further into sub-space. His hands around her,gracefully pulling her up off the floor and into his lap.

The bites he started from her ear to her neck to her chest made her moan. She liked the small bites on her neck that would take a little while to heal. The ones that showed who she was submitting to. She loved the traveling hands that found there way into her pants. She loved it all. And when she felt the hard-on in Derek's pants she wanted to help. She needed to help.

"Derek" she spoke a bit shakenly. Derek moved his mouth away from her neck. His eyes now looking into hers. "What." "Can I please help please" the young wolf begged. "What do you want to do?" He wanted her to ask him. He needed to hear it. "Can I please suck off Derek please! I really want to help so bad please-" Derek shut her up with a kiss. And when he pulled away he answered with a "Yes." 

She got back onto her knees on the floor. She couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. And when she started licking and sucking she couldn't stop. She took him all in her mouth and loved his taste. His hands in her hair,pulling on her head made her feel like she was floating. 

She swallowed all of his cum. Only a single drip on her lip. And Derek's thumb got it and she licked it off. Yazmin was content. She was blissful. "You did so good." Derek praised. Yazmin was too up in cloud 9 the say thank you sir like she would have. Derek pulled her into his lap and held her. He held her until it was time for her to go to school. 


End file.
